LAS COSAS NO SON COMO PARECE
by hermione-tonks 10
Summary: HERMIONE LLEGA A ESCOCIA ESCONDIENDO UN PASADO CONOCE AL HERMANO DE SU "ESPOSO" Y AHÍ EMPIEZAN LOS PROBLEMAS... MALA PARA RESÚMENES ES UN AU
1. Chapter 1

LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA ES UN AU SOBRE MI PAREJA FAVORITA RON Y HERMIONE LOS RE AMOOO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

ESTOS SON LOS PERSONAJES:

HERMIONE GRANGER: UNA CHICA DE 22 AÑOS INGLESA QUE LLEGO DE LA NADA A ESCOCIA CON UNA NIÑA LLAMADA TALIANA DE 3 AÑOS HERMOSA QUE LA LLAMA MAMA PERO TRES ELLO HAY UN PEQUEÑO SECRETO, HERMIONE CONOCE POR ACCIDENTE A UNA NIÑA DE 5 AÑOS CIEGA LLAMADA VICTORIE Y LA LLEVA A CASA E SU PADRE HAY CONOCE A BILL WESLEY UN HOMBRE RICO Y QUE SE ESTA MURIENDO LE HACE UNA PROPOSICION QUE ELLA NO PUDE NEGARSE. LAS COSAS SE LE COMPLICAN CUANDO CONOCE AL HERMANO DE ESTE RONALD WESLEY UN HOMBRE ARROGANTE DEL CUAL SE ENAMORA POCO A POCO PERO QUE SE DEBE ALEJAR SI NO QUIERE QUE SE CONOZCA SU SECRETO QUE LE PUEDE LLEVAR A PERDER A SU HIJA "TALIANA"

RONALD WESLEY: UN HOBRE CINICO QUIERE A SU HERMANO PERO COMO EL SE CASO CON LA MUJER DE LA QUE EL ESTABA ENAMORADO DE ADOLECENTE SE DISTANCIARON, REGRESA A LA MADRIGURA HOGAR FAMILIAR DONDE SU HERMANO VIVIA CON SU HIJA TRAS LA MUERTE DE BILL Y SE ENCUENTRA CON LA VIUDA DE SU HERMANO LE PARECE HERMOSA PERO EL CREIA QUE ERA UNA MUJER AMBICIOSA CUANDO CONOCE EL TESTAMENTO DE SU HERMANO QUEDA EN SHOCK AL DARSE CUENTA QUE LE MINTIERON SOBRE POCO A POCO SE VA ENAMORANDO Y UTILIZA A SU SOBRINA QUE LA QUIERE MUICHO PARA PODER ACERCARCE A ELLA POR QUE POR UNA EXTRAÑA RAZON ELLA LO ALEJA.

ENTRE OTROS...


	2. LA PROPOSICION

ERA UN DIA HERMOSO EN OTTERY ST. CATCHPOLE UNA HERMOSA CASTAÑA JUGABA CON SU HIJA DE 3 AÑOS CUANDO DE LA NADA ESCUCHAN A UNA NIÑA LLORAR HERMIONE COGE A SU HIJA EN BRAZOS Y VA EN BUSCA DE LA NIÑA LA ENCUENTRA.

:_ NENA QUE TE PASO

:_ ES QUE ESTOY PERDIDA Y NO ME PUEDO UBICAR PARA LLEGAR A MI CASA

:_ COMO TE LLAMAS.

:_ VICTORIE WESLEY

:_ HOLA VICTORIE SOY HERMIONE GRANJER Y ELLA ES MI HIJA TALIANA

EN ESE MOMENTO VICTORIE ALARGO LA MANO Y LA TOCO AHÍ HERMIONE SE DIO CUENTA QUE LA NIÑA NO PODIA VER.

:_ VICTORIE DONDE VIVE?

:_ EN LA MADRIGUERA

:_ LA QUE? PREGUNTA TALIANA

:_ LO SIENTO VICTORIE SOMOS NUEVAS NO CONOZCO NINGUNA MADRIGUERA. PERO NO IMPORTA PREGUNTAREMOS.

PASADA UNA HORA HERMIONE LLEGABA A UNA CASA MUY HERMOSA SE VEIA QUE EN EL PASADO FUE UN HOGAR LLENO DE CALOR FAMILIAR AUNQUE AHORA ESTABA VACIO.

:_ VICTORIE DIOS MIO LLEGASTE ¿ DONDE ESTABAS?

APARECIO UNA MUJER RUBIA DETRÁS DE ELLA UN CHICO VESTIDO COMO DE CHOFER

:_ LAVENDER LO SIENTO ME PERDI ELLA ES HERMIONE ELLA ME AYUDO

:_ AAHH HOLA NO TE CONOZCO ERES NUEVA EN EL PUEBLO

:_ SI

:_ BUENO HEBLEMOS DESPUES- DIJO SEAMUS – EL SEÑOR ESTA MUY PREOCUPADO LLEVEMOSLE A LA NIÑA

:_ HERMIONE- DIJO LAVENDER VAMOS QUE EL SR WELEY DEBE QUERER SABER QUIEN AYUDO A SU HIJA

CUANDO ENTRARON A UN DESPACHO HABIA UN HOMBRE PELIROJO SE VEIA ENFERMO Y APENAS VIO A LA NIÑA SE LANZO A SU HIJA Y LA ABRAZO.

:_ MI AMOR VICTORIE DONDE ESTABAS

:_ LO SIENTO PAPI SALI A COGER FLORES PERO ME DESVIE.. ELLA ES HERMIONE Y SU HIJA TALIANA ME AYUDARON

:_ GRACIAS – LE DIJO- MUCHO GUSTO MU NOMBRE ES BILL WESLEY

:_ DE NADA

:_ PAPI-DIJO VIC- LAS PODEMOS INVITAR A COMER

:_ CLARO QUEDENSE COMO AGRADECIMIENTO

:_ OK GRACIAS

:_ TALIANA TE GUSTARIA CONOCER MI HABITACION- DIJO VIC

:_ SI

LAS NIÑAS SALIERON ACOMPAÑADAS DE LAVENDER

:_ HERMIONE NO TE CONOCIA

:_ SR WESLEY SOMOS N UEVAS LLEGAMOS LA SEMANA PASADA

:_ Y TIENES TRABAJO

:_ NO PERO ESTOY BUSCANDO

:_ TALVEZ TE PARESCA RARO Y PRECIPITADO PERO ESTOY BUSCANDO ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE CON ALGO IMPORTANTE NO SE ESTARAS INTERESADA

:_ DE QUE SERIA.

:_ TE CASARIAS CONMIGO…

…

SE QUE ES CORTE PERO LA IDEA ME VINO DE REPENTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO.


	3. LA LLEGADA DE RON

**Los personajes son de la fantástica JK Rowling. Bueno y la idea es de mi alocada imaginación XD**

**Este es el segundo capítulo más largo espero que les guste comenten por fis Gracias**

**POV RON**

Dos meses después

Ronald Wesley un exitoso empresario estaba en su despacho pensando en su familia hace mucho que no veía a sus hermanos después que sus padres murieron poco se veían sabía que Percy estaba en Estados Unidos como embajador, Charlie en África cuidando sus animales, bueno de Bill su hermano mayor con el que hasta hace algunos años se llevaba súper bien ya casi no hablaban y la culpa no era de Bill era de Fleur Delacur una hermosa mujer que lo enamoro el de verdad a pesar de su juventud se enamoró y creyó que ella también se había enamorado de el pero no cuando iba a pedirle matrimonio se enteró que ella se iba a casar y nada y nada menos que con su hermano favorito Bill nunca supo nada de que existió entre su futura esposa y su hermano menor pero hasta el día de hoy Ron ya no era el mismo.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando su secretaria a lo llamo.

:- Sr Wesley la Sra. Wesley lo busca

:_ que?- pregunto Ron asombrado su madre había muerto. Hace 3 años-

:- la Sra. Fleur Wesley

Qué diablos estaba haciendo su ex cunada en su oficina no la había vuelto a ver desde que fue conocer a su sobrina que había nacido con un problema en sus ojitos y decidió que por mas que no quisiera ver a Fleur esa niña era su sobrina.

:- tiene cita?- pregunto Ron viendo su agenda

:- no sr pero ella dice que es urgente y que no se va a ir hasta no hablar con usted.

:- Diablos déjala pasar Parvati Gracias

:- Ok sr Wesley

No había pasado ni un minuto de haber colgado cuando por la puerta de su despacho entro una mujer hermosa cabello platino ojos grises alta si no fuera porque ya Ron sabia la clase de mujer que es diría que es un ángel y no el demonio que en realidad es.

:- Hola Ron como estas?

:- déjate de trivialidades Fleur y dime que quieres?- pregunto el pelirrojo disgustado

:- Hay pero que genio ok ya sé que no soy bienvenida para ti desde que me decidí por el amor de Bill

:- no me hagas reír Fleur tu solo miraste quien de los dos tenía más dinero y eso lo ganó mi hermano solo me alegro que él no haya sido tan idiota y se haya dado cuenta de la clase se sanguijuela que eres antes de que le gastaras todo su dinero.

:- Ron no me insultes el que yo tenga mis necesidades y que sean costosas no significa que sea una cazafortunas yo bueno creía querer a Bill pero cuando nació la niña cambio mucho.

:- por Dios Fleur cualquiera cambiaria cuando nace un hijo, tú querías seguir de fiesta en fiesta.

:- soy muy joven todavía para quedarme cuidando una chiquilla que para colmo esta dañada por Dios Ron no pretenderás que esta belleza se quedara cuidando a alguien así de por vida ni hablar.

:- No sé si se le olvida pero esa chiquilla es tu hija que no tienes corazón una niña ciega que tuviste en vientre y la trajiste al mundo y hablas de ella como si fuese un gusano o peor.

:- Con haber engordado y arriesgarme a tener estrías de por vida fue suficiente además no vengo a hablar de eso quiero saber qué piensa de la nieva esposa de Bill?

:- De que estas hablando?- él no tenía noticia alguna bueno para ser sincero hace más de dos años que no hablaba con el solo reciba noticias de el por medio de su hermana, y. Ginny hace 3 meses que se fue de luna de miel con Harry su esposo al que conoció hace poco mas de un ano se enamoraron y se casaron.

:- oh creí que sabias que se casó con una chica como de la edad de tu hermana sé que tiene una hija y que llegó a la madriguera hace dos meses y ya están casados y estoy preocupada Ron- dijo casi teatral- que tal que sea alguien que le robe la fortuna a Bill.

:- Por Dios Fleur si no se la robaste tú no creo que se la robe nadie mi Hno. Es muy inteligente le demostró contigo cuando se divorció así que no seas dramática el dinero de mi hno. Esta van y su se casó ps bien que sea feliz ¿no?.

:- eres un idiota Ronald Wesley con insultarme no ganas nada solo venía a decirte que la investigue se llama Hermione Granjer es londinense y su ex novio está en la cárcel por violador un tal Draco Malfoy y ella lo está ayudando a salir de la cárcel estoy preocupada que utilice el dinero de Bill para sacar a un violador a las calles ahí te la dejo espero dejarte con la duda Adiós.

Como alma que lleva el diablo salió Fleur. Ron no creyó que de verdad estuviera tan preocupada por eso tal vez creía que podía reconquistar a Bill y llevarse lo que no había podido antes. Lo que si no le gusto a Ron es eso de que su nueva cuñada ayudara a su ex novio, ya se la imaginaba una Fleur dos que solo le preocupa el dinero sentía lastima por. Su sobrina ya era hora de comportarse como un tío y sacar a esa ambiciosa que ni debe tratar van a la niña debe demostrarle a esa cazafortunas que Ronald Wesley no va a permitir que ayude a su ex a salir de la cárcel a costa de su hno.

:-Sr Wesley lo llama el sr Thomas.

;- pásamela. Hola Deán que mas

:- Hola Ron llamo porque te tengo malas noticias tú Hno. Bill falleció hace una semana en la madriguera.

Ron se puso pálido no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando su hno. Fallecido...

**Hermione POV**

Dios mío si no es una cosa es otra hace cuatro días estaba enterrando a su " esposo " y la acaban de llamar para ir a un juicio por el caso de Draco ella era culpable de que estuviera ahí a pesar de que él le decía que no ella no podía permitir dejarlo solo era su mejor amigo quien había estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas quien la había ayudado soportar el hecho de que sus padres no la quisieran que todo su amor era para su hermana Pansy. Había prometido a Bill esperar a que leyera el testamento para saber que iba a hacer eso le hizo prometer que no le iba a dejar dinero ni nada por el estilo ella sola acepta esa estupidez de casarse por Victorie era una niña especial y no por que estuviera ciega si no porque sabía ganara a la gente era cariñosa y no era malcriada además compartía y jugaba mucho con Taliana y ella se sentía a gusto. Por eso aceptó cuando Bill le explico el porqué de su descabellado pedido.

Flash back

:- disculpe que le diga Sr Wesley pero Ud. se enloqueció lo conozco hace menos de cinco minutos y me esta pidiendo que me case con usted está loco.

:- Hermione déjame explicarle el porqué de esta absurda pedida por favor- ella lo pensó y al fin accedió asintiendo- muy van te cuento hace dos días mi médico me dicho que tengo cáncer una muy avanzado no se puede hacer nada no me quedaba mas de 3 meses de vida y estoy preocupado por mi hija. Antes de que preguntes si tengo flia tengo tres hermanos y una hermana pero Charlie vive el áfrica salvando animales para que no los casen y curándolos no puedo dejar que Victirie con su problema de vista valla a allá sé que Charlie la cuidaría pero descuidaría su trabajo y este es su amor no pudo pedirle que deje lo que más quiere por mi hija no me parece justo, tengo otro hno. que trabaja en la embajada de escocia en estado unidos se llama Percy es mi hermano y lo quiero pero no sería un bn padre para mi hija todo es más importante para el antes que la flia no llego al entierro de mu madre porque prefirió quedarse en una reunión no me parece que se quede con ella la descuida y le pase algo no vivo en paz pidiendo eso tengo a mi hermana menor se llama Ginny se casó hace menos de un mes no es que no confié en ella pero creo que darle la responsabilidad de una niña de 5 años unos recién casados me parece mucho.

Hermione hablo:- dijiste que tenías 3 hnos.?

:- si esta mi hno. Menor Ron li quiero mucho pero por una extraña razón hace algunos años que no ns hablamos van tengo fe que el acepte quedarse con Vic y a parte que la cuide aquí en la madruguera es la casa fiar fuimos criado aquí con mucho amor de parte de mis padres y Ron quería mucho este lugar tengo una pequeña idea que li llevo a distanciarse pero no sé si en Vd. solo que bueno Hermione él es mi única esperanza y su él no acepta no sé qué será de mi hija la. Conozco hace menos de media hora tienes razón pero no se te veo que eres bondadosa tienes no niña preciosa y se ve que es feliz actuaste a una niña ciega sola y la trajiste sin pedir nada a cambio sola espera Hermione que a Ron me hno. No cuida de mi hija tu li hagas hay un loco por buscar lo mejor para mu hija y más creer que alguien dela que solo sé que se llama Hermione y tiene una hija pero estoy desesperado no quiero dejar a mi hija sola en la vida.

:- entiendo pero y la mama de niña?- el rostro de Bill se tensó y Hermione se arrepintió de preguntar.- qué pena que..

:- No pasa nada tienes todo el derecho de pregunta ademas seria lo logico no.. Mi ex esposa no quiere a la niña cuando supo que estaba embarazada se puso furiosa me insultó me dijo que iba a perder su figura yo creí que lo decía producto de las hormonas con eso del embarazo pero no cuando nació la niña no la quiso alzar solo quería que la limpiaran que se veía asquerosa y cuando nos dijeron que la niña había nacido con un problema en sus ojitos la rechazo más dujo que una hija de ella no será una dañada de por vida yo estaba destrozado no porque Vic fuera ciega porque desde que la vi la ame era mi bebe pero no podía entender como su madre a quien yo creía una santa hablaba así de ella dos semanas después del nacimiento me dijo que le diera un millón de euros por el divorcio como un idiota le pregunte por la niña que que pasaba con ella pero Fleur me dijo que no le importaba que ella solo quería ser libre y que si yo me quería encarcelar sin una ciega de por vida era mi problema pero que ella no iba a perder sus años mozos así le suplique le dije que saliera que ti me acupaba de Vic pero me dijo que no que ella quería el divorcio. Han pasado cinco anos y no ha venido a ver nunca a la niña ni la a llamado a su que en ella es quien menos confió la crianza de mi hija.

Hermione cayó un momento pensando en Vic en que si su padre moría y el hno. Menor de Bill no aceptaba cuidarla que sería de ella con una mama así ella sabía por qué su madre era así una mujer ambiciosa que nunca se preocupo por sus hijas, solo cuando Pansy demostró que era igual a ella ambiciosa y sin corazón fue que empezó a malcriarla Hermione desde que tiene cinco años se empezó a defender sola, su padre nunca iba a casa su mana no le prestaba atención y su hna. Era una niña malcriada y egoísta que solo la buscaba cuando quería que le hiciera la tarea. Hermione no quera que Vic pasara por eso así que tomo una decisión.

Bill estaba tenso de ver que Hermione no se decidía si ella no aceptaba que iba a ser con su hija no quería dejarla sola y veía en ella una mujer buena.

:- Acepto.

Fin flash back

Después de dos días se casaron ahí en la madriguera al principio Lavender la muraba feo pero cuando vio que Hermione se preocupaba mas por cuidar a las niñas y cuando Bill se empezó a enfermar ella estaba siempre con él se dio cuenta que ella no era ambiciosa como la madre de Vic. Habían pasado dos meses Bill no soportó mas y falleció dejando a Vic muy triste Hermione y Taliana estaban con ella la niña las quería mucho.

Y ahí estaba Herm esperando que el tío de Vic llegara para poder ir rápido a Londres a ayudar a su mejor amigo, estaba pensando eso cuando llegó un carro y de ahí salió un hombre enseguida supo que era el hermano de Bill, eran muy parecido aunque de lejos se dio cuenta de que los ojos de el eran azules, unos azules preciosos que la miraban con ¿odio?...

Bueno este es el segundo capítulo más largo y creo que la idea va cogiendo forma.


	4. ¿QUIEN SE CREE?

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS SON DE LA INCREÍBLE JK ROWLING Y LA IDEA ES DE MI LOCA CABEZA**

**POV RON**

Voy rumbo a la casa donde nací y crecí La madriguera la extraño tanto en esa casa tengo recuerdos de amor entregado sin pedir nada a cambio mis papas se amaron tanto que mi mama no fue capaz de vivir mucho mas después de la muerte de mi papa, y aunque los extraño tanto, me gusta el hecho de que están juntos.

El carro para me bajo y veo a la mujer hermosa castaña debe ser la esposa de mi hermano otra vez mi hermano me gana y sin saberlo, no puedo creer como una persona que se ve tan inocente sea en realidad una caza fortunas no puedo aguantarme la miro como diciéndole sé lo que eres y no vas a poder conmigo necesito darle a entender que conmigo no va poder que si cree que se va a quedar con la fortuna de mi hermano está muy equivocada, empiezo a caminar cuando salen dos niñas una es indudable mi sobrina igual a su mama espero que solo sea así en el exterior y al lado de ella una niña más pequeña cono el color de cabello negro y los ojos verdes por un momento se me hizo familiar.

:-¿mami quien llego?-pregunta la niña pequeña a su mama

: _Buenas tardes mí nombre es Ronald Wesley.

: _tiooo- me grito mi sobrina y se lanzo a abrazarme no puedo creer mi sobrina me abraza como si me conociera de toda la vida me juro que no le va a faltar nada.

: _ buenas tardes sr Wesley mucho gusto mi nombre es Hermione Granger y ella es mi hija Taliana.

: _buenas tardes señor Wesley- me saludo la niña

: _ buenas tardes- le ofrezco una pequeña sonrisa

: _ tío te vas a quedar aquí

: _ si nena por supuesto

: _ porque no entra señor Wesley – me dice la esposa de mi hermano no sé qué me pasa es que tengo bastante tiempo de no salir con una mujer pero esto es absurdo me siento como quinceañero hormonado no puedo dejar de ver lo hermosa que es.

Entramos se acerco Lavender me alegra que mi amiga de la infancia cuido de mi hermano la saludo junto con su esposo me brindan una taza de café, espero mi sobrina no hace sino hablar con la otra niña se ve es feliz aquí no puedo llevármela la lastimaría mas.

: _ necesito hablar con usted – le digo a hermione

: _ claro

: _ vamos a la biblioteca- nos vamos para haya veo más de cerca la casa tiene el mismo aire hogareño de antaño me recuerda tanto mi infancia, entramos a la biblioteca nos sentamos y empiezo a hablar tengo que ponerle en claro que no me importa que sea la esposa de mi hermano la casa y mi sobrina se quedan conmigo.

: _ Señora no me importa lo que le haya prometido mi hermano no voy a permitir que una caza fortuna como usted se quede con lo de él ni mucho menos con mi sobrina si creía que con casarse iba a arreglar su vida está muy equivocada puede irse a buscar otro marido aunque le recomiendo que mejor trabaje porque si no le dará un mal ejemplo a su hija…..

**POV HERMIONE **

Escucho al hermano de Bill hablar y me dan ganas de cachetearlo quien se a creído este tipo para hablarme así me dice un montón de estupideces.

:_ un momento señor wesley de que está hablando.

:_ bueno usted cree que no se por qué se caso con mi hermano lo único que le importaba era su dinero pero quiero dejarle claro que no va a conseguir nada de el

:_ usted ni siquiera me conoce como para decirme eso

:_ claro que si una mujer que prefiere a su novio que a su hermana no tiene corazón

:_¿novio de que está hablando usted?

:_ bueno cuando me entere que mi hermano se había casado decidí mandarla a investigar no sé si sabe la clase de víbora con la que se había casado mi hermano no quiero que sufra más y me entero de que usted prefiere ayudar a su novio que a su hermana en ese asunto en el que él la violo.

:_ un momento señor Wesley usted no sabe de que está hablando

:_ claro que si se

:_ no –grito hermione – usted no sabe nada lo que diga un detective no le da derecho a venir a criticarme no sabe como pasaron las cosas

:_ claro que si se usted no es más que una caza fortuna que cree que se gano la lotería con mi hermano pero déjeme decirle que de nada le sirvió su forma de prostitución

Hermione no aguanto más y le dio una cachetada que le volteo la cara a Ron y salió corriendo de la biblioteca él no tenía ningún derecho a meterse así en su vida.

:_ mami estas bien

:_ si mi amor solo me duele un poco la cabeza me voy a recostar un rato si quieres juega un rato con victorie

:_ hermione me vas a dejar sola? Esa pregunta me llego al corazón no sabía qué pasaría con Victorie ya se había dado cuenta que Ron se quedaría con la niña y eso le alegraba pero también sabía que no podía visitarle ese hombre arrogante ya ten9ia una idea de cómo era ella y no tenía ganas de sacarlo de su error

:_ Vic tu sabes que mañana viajo a Londres pero yo creo que para la otra semana ya estamos de regreso solo que vamos a vivir en el pueblo si tu quieres puedes visitarme.

:_ disculpa- en ese momento entro Lavender- Hermione acaba de llegar Dean Thomas el abogado del Bill.

:_ lavender dile al sr Wesley es para el yo me voy con las niñas tengo que hacer equipaje

:_ Ok

**POV RON **

Me duele el cachete en parte sé que me pase un poco con lo que le dije pero se lo merecía esa tenía que saber que su plan había fallado, aun recordaba la cara de estufeccion y horror que hizo cuando él le decía todas esas cosas si no supiera la clase de mujer que creería que todo era mentira ya sabía cómo eran todas las mujeres sabia que esas caras de inocencia no eran más que una máscara donde se esconden mentirosas que solo le importan el dinero.

:_ disculpa Ron acaba de llegare el Doctor Dean Thomas

:_ hazlo pasar y dígale a la señora Hermione que venga

:_ ya le dije pero me dijo que ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que Dean viene a decirle

Que se cree ella que él se iba a dejar engañar está muy equivocado.

:_ ok Lavender dile que pase

:_ Hola Ron siento lo de tu hermano

:_ Gracias Dean

:_ como sabes vengo a leer el testamento de tu hermano

:_ mi cuñada no puede venir

:_ no importa ella no la necesitamos ella lo sabe

:_ como así?

:_ ella es la testigo del testamento bueno a empecemos. Tu hermano te dejo todo a ti

:_ a mí solo a mi

:_ si Bill solo te pide algo a cambio

:_ que es?

:_ me dijo que le entregara esta carta para que sepas y que después de leerla me diga si o si no te dejo Ron me avisas.

Ron cogió la carta y se despidió de Dean aunque estaba un poco perturbado no entendía nada especialmente el hecho de que a la esposa de su hermano no le importara que no le dejara nada empezó a leer la carta y no creía lo que decía….


End file.
